Toroko
|enemies = |status = Deceased |descni = Nice and Courageous |descag = Sweet and brave }} Toroko (トロ子 Toroko) is a Mimiga and the younger sister of Arthur. Having been mistaken for the human-turned-Mimiga Sue Sakamoto, she was abducted. Appearance Toroko has an ovular head with ears that rest at either side. She has dark rectangular eyes and pink cheeks. A horizontal grey line depicts her mouth in the original sprite; in the facepics and remastered sprite, she has a round "w" shaped mouth similar to Mahin's. Like Mahin and Jack, she also wears a green vest. History Toroko was one of the six Mimiga left in Mimiga Village when Quote arrived. At this point, the Doctor had kidnapped most of the Mimiga, and also killed her brother. While fiercely trying to protect Sue from being turned over, she was kidnapped by Misery during an encounter with Quote in the Shack. Held captive, Toroko was brought to the Warehouse, where she was used as a test subject at the Doctor's request to see how red flowers would affect a Mimiga. King arrived as Balrog was force feeding her, but drove away Balrog too late. As the Doctor left after Quote's entrance into the warehouse, the red flowers took full effect on Toroko and Quote was forced to kill her in her rabid form. Relationships Sue Unlike the other Mimiga who generally acted more hostile towards the newcomer Sue, Toroko alone chose to befriend her. She allowed Sue to stay in her home, protecting her from the leaders of the village who wanted to turn Sue over to the Doctor. As a sign of their friendship, Sue gave Toroko a pendant, which Toroko later gave to Quote after he found it in the reservoir. King Toroko valued Sue's friendship over King's desire for her protection, which led to their conflict. When King demanded that she hand over the key to her house, she outwardly refused and would escape to different areas in the village. Quote Quote interrupted the tension between Toroko and King as King asked for the key to her house. He later encountered her at the reservoir after finding her locket, where she ran off to the shack. Mistaking him for an enemy, she attempted to attack him and ran in a frenzy until he shot at her to calm her down. Toroko immediately let down her guard when Quote told her that he is not with the Doctor. When he showed her the locket, she explained that Sue gave it to her and allowed Quote to keep it. Soon after, Toroko was captured. After being forced to eat a red flower in the Sand Zone, Toroko was pitted in a battle against Quote, where she would be killed. Personality As the youngest Mimiga in the village, Toroko was portrayed as an innocent child. Her sweetness allowed her to see the better in Sue when the human, in Mimiga form, was found at the reservoir. She was brave, aggressive in her decisions and willing to defy King's commands at risk for her own safety. Trivia * During the event sequence when Toroko runs back and forth rapidly in the Shack, Quote can take 1 contact damage by touching her. ** If the player is killed with this action in Cave Story+, they will earn the Toroko Wins! achievement. * Toroko replaces Anatupone'sIn the Aeon Genesis translation, this name is "Annachponae". statue in the Statue Chamber if destroyed during a Blood Stained Sanctuary run. Category:Allies Category:Deceased